Episode 5325 (1 August 2016)
Synopsis Whitney overhears Linda and Mick talking; Linda is feeling protective of Lee. Unwell, Linda goes back to bed. Downstairs, Johnny announces his plans for his board game night called ‘The Walford Games’. Whitney offers to help but Johnny has it covered. Whitney feels increasingly isolated. Sonia comes into the Vic with a bunch of flowers for Whitney from Bianca. In the pub kitchen, Babe tells Abi she knows she slept with Lee. Babe warns Abi not to tell anyone that she was the catalyst. Whitney and Johnny hear a scream from the kitchen and rush to investigate. Babe tells them that Abi burnt herself by accident and heads home to make her friend Val’s secret remedy for burns. Abi looks at Babe in shock. Lauren visits Whitney at the Vic and they talk about Whitney’s feelings. Lauren goes downstairs to see Abi who admits she gave Lee the STI. Whitney and Johnny enter as Lauren suggests Abi tell the truth. Babe overhears as Abi is forced to admit she slept with Lee. Whitney is horrified when Abi admits she was trying to get pregnant. Whitney tells Abi to leave. Outside, Lee messes around with Martin by his stall before Whitney summons him inside. Steven finds Abi in the Café and suggests they go to the Vic to front things out. Whitney sits in the Vic kitchen pulling petals from a flower as she waits for Lee to enter. Whitney questions him about Abi and smashes a vase against the wall. Lee desperately tries to explain himself. Linda and Mick enter after hearing them shouting and Linda tries to defend Lee when she hears the he was the one with chlamydia. Whitney bluntly tells them that Lee cheated on her with Abi. Things are over between Whitney and Lee… In No.27, Ronnie helps Andy get everything ready for his first day as babysitter; he’s taking the kids to London Zoo. Ronnie is taken aback by Andy’s reaction when she mentions asking Roxy to help him. Jack has tenants coming to view the flats. Andy takes the kids to the Tube Station but they aren’t going to the Zoo. On her way out of No. 55, Roxy notices a letter on the door matt addressed to her; it’s from the Metropolitan Police. Roxy sits on Donna’s stall looking miserable. Ronnie approaches her about Andy but Roxy explains Andy turned her down. Honey comes over with some Elysium flyers suggesting they go but Ronnie realises it is at Blades. Ronnie is surprised when Roxy agrees to go regardless. Ronnie, Roxy and Honey have pedicures. Roxy shows them the letter she received which explains why she has been acting strangely. Dean’s trial is coming up and Roxy has to give evidence. Roxy explains what happened with Andy and Honey is supportive. Andy arrives at his father’s care home with the children and shows him that Matthew looks just like Danielle. Denise steps out onto the Square ready to meet Kush. She hesitates when she sees two people running past and changes her mind. Kush is left waiting in the Park. Kim bumps into Denise in the Minute Mart and shows her the flyers for Elysium suggesting they go. On the Market, Carmel suggests going to the Walford Games at the Vic with Kush as he’s been distant all morning. Kush isn’t keen on the idea as he notices Denise walking past. Carmel, Kim and Denise go to Elysium for their makeovers. Carmel mentions that Kush has been acting strangely. After receiving her makeover, Denise overhears Belinda, Kim and Carmel talking about Kush; he has his eye on someone. Kim suggests going to the Albert for a drink. Vincent serves the ladies as they talk about relationships and finding Denise a man. The subject of age is brought into conversation along with Kush’s mystery lady. Something Carmel says sparks something in Denise and she heads out. Vincent notices she has left her phone and follows her with it. Denise goes to see Kush and apologises for standing him up. Vincent hands Denise her phone. Vincent realises that Denise is Kush’s mystery woman but Denise denies it. Preparations for Jane’s return home are well underway at the Beales’. They are having a key safe fitted for Jane’s carer. Shirley arrives asking if they have heard from Ben; he’s disappeared. Ian suggests calling the police and Kathy is fuming with Phil for not informing her sooner. Later, Ian finds Kathy looking upset. She is contemplating getting the police involved. Sharon enters the room, having returned from Florida, and asks that they don’t. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes